Daughter of Light
by Lady Cerulean
Summary: Essora grew up right alongside Eragon and was mentored by Brom since a young age. She goes on Ergons quest with him to avenge a wrongful death. Someone is looking for her and will not rest until she is found. Who is this mystery person?
1. Good Natured Teasing :edited:

This is my very first Eragon by the book fic, well my very first one out of both the movie and book. I have **not **seen the movie so in your reviews don't say "this doesnt align with this or this doesnt match that". This is by the book and the book only I have multiple chapters written in it so until I get to were I am Ill post two chapters as often as possible.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Essora and eventually Vrael her dragon oh and Essora's family.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE: GOOD NATURED TEASING**

It was the last of the autumn days and Essora was out in the fields gathering the last of the late harvest. She labored under the warm sun on the slightly chilly day, and she looked up to it, embracing its welcomed warmth. She lived a short distance away from the village of Carvahall, with her mother and grandfather. Their home was modest; it was built of the trees from the surrounding forest and was on a simple piece of land, which consisted of a barn and a large field for crops. 

As she walked to the barn with the remainder of the wheat crop, she ran through her lessons on the history of the Riders, and all events of the past for later that evening. After dinner, she would walk into town to be mentored in combat and history with the old man everyone thought to be a storyteller. His name was Brom, and he had once been a Rider, the last one that survived the Empire. His dragon had been killed and he founded a group called the Varden.

Essora had a thirst for knowledge, so that if something ever happened unexpectedly, she wouldn't have to learn history or any forms of combat while she was trying to stay on top of things. She knew how to read and write, and because of it, she was treated with respect in her home and in Carvahall. As she made her way into the house, she saw her grandfather sitting in his chair by the fire, whittling a stick. Her mother was at the wood stove cooking stew for the evening meal.

"Did you get the last of the wheat into the barn? Did you sort it out? We need to sell it in town when the caravan gets here," said her mother.

"Yes, I did, Mother. I also did the rest of my chores so I don't have to do them when I get back."

"Very good. Now go clean up and help me with supper."

She obeyed and walked into her room. It was a small room with a bed on one wall and a dresser at the head of the bed. The wall across from the bed was covered with shelves that held a selection of books and little treasures she had collected over the years. One of these was a stone her mother had given her when she turned fifteen. Her sixteenth birthday was now nearing. The stone was as black as an abyss with a diagonal line across it that was like a wisp of cloud stretching across the midnight sky. Next to the shelves was a mirror in an unadorned frame. She looked in it to see an ordinary girl with dull green eyes and a smile that was plain.

Essora washed her face in the basin on the dresser and wiped herself clean of the dirt on her face. Then, she changed from her soiled field clothes into a brown dress and a white apron. She brushed her long, wavy pale gold hair out of the untidy braid, and then fixed it into a less untidy plait. She pulled on her brown leather boots, which were in need of a cobbler, and walked back into the main room to help her mother.

"There's my beautiful granddaughter!" said her grandfather as she came in. "You'll be sixteen in a few months, and you'll be able to look for a fine young man to settle down with. I need great-grandchildren before I go! Anybody you're thinking about in particular?" he asked, with the mischievous grin on his face that she saw so often.

"No, Grandfather, there isn't anybody that I'm hoping will ask you for my hand," Essora lied, faking a giggle and a small smile.

There _was_, in fact, someone she fancied, but she would never tell her family – or the boy, for that matter – about it, only because she had grown up with this boy, and she strongly doubted he fancied her in return.

The boy's name was Eragon. He was age fifteen-years-old, going on sixteen, which meant he was almost over with his last year as a boy, and he soon would be entering the world of manhood. She hoped his outlook on her would change in the upcoming months until then and after that, as well. Eragon. He had dark brown hair and intense chocolate eyes, on top of which was a pair of dark brows. Essora smiled absentmindedly to herself, making sure not to let her grandfather see the distant look in her eyes.

"Papa, stop that! You know very well that she is not interested in anyone, and that nobody is interested in her. At least, I don't think so," said her mother, giving her father a playful smack on the arm.

"I know, Marlain, but it doesn't hurt to ask. Now, Charlie, are you _sure_ there isn't anyone?" he asked in the most innocent voice he cold muster.

"Grandfather, you know there's not," she said, as she set the table for three, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ah, well. I suppose you're right, my dear, but there isn't any harm in hoping," he said, getting up and sitting down at the table just as Essora's mother poured steaming stew into the three bowls.

* * *

Next chapter will be coming up soon. If this seems boring stay with me it will get interesting I assure you, you just have to wait a couple of chapters. Oh and Eragon is in the next chapter by the way!

R&R please and for those of you that dont know what that is it means Review


	2. Teachings and Heartache :edited:

Thank Mya for the edits on these chaps everyone so far she has gotten two of them done and i am all the grateful since I am exceedingly busy with school I havent had the opportunity to do so

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO: TEACHINGS AND HEARTACHE**

An hour later, Essora walked into town to have her lessons and pick up a few things. She walked into a small house at the edge of town after she had been given permission to enter. She entered into a fair-sized room that was decorated in rustic things. Piles of books and maps were scattered here and there, and beside the fire sat an old man that she called her mentor.

"Hello, Essora. Get the book we were studying from last night and come sit by me," requested Brom.

He always called her by her full name because she never liked being called Charlie - it sounded too much like a boy's name. She adopted the name when she was ten – she had always done things that boys normally did and, on top of that, she liked playing the rough games the boys played. So, they had given her the name Charlie, just because it was easier to pronounce in a game of Dragon Tales. She was grateful to the few who called her by her name – her mother, Brom, and Eragon.

She did as he requested, pulled up a chair, and sat next to him by the fire.

"Recite to me the passage we have been studying over the past week," he told her.

She did as he asked and recited it word for word, with no mistakes.

"You are my brightest student, Essora, and I'm very pleased to call you that," Brom told her, beaming.

"Thank you. I'm proud that I please you. It was, my mother told me, my father's wish for me to learn, and I want to do my best to be as educated as I can be - in his remembrance. And may I also remind you that I am your _only_ student," Essora added, with a laugh.

"You make a good point, but I have a feeling I'll have two students before long."

"Who will be your next student, then?" asked Essora with interest.

"Eragon."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am! Now go over there and get that brown book."

She got up retrieved the book, and then returned to her spot next to Brom. He opened the book and she recognized the ancient language.

"I'm going to teach you how to use magic, Essora. I feel that you're to the point that it is a good time for you to learn, and I have great faith that you'll be a natural at it."

"Really? You're going to teach me how to use magic? I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Essora said, in shock.

"That's alright. You can express your gratitude by majoring in it, just like everything else I've taught you."

And they set about teaching and learning the many forms of magic.

It was an hour before sundown when Essora left Brom, heading off to buy some meat from Sloan, the butcher. She had practiced using magic by lifting a tiny pebble and she was surprised at how difficult it was. She learned that it was dangerous to use magic to such an extent that you started to get dizzy, and that if you used magic that was too strong for you, it could kill you because when you use magic, it draws the strength from your energy source.

As she neared the butcher shop, she heard Horst's and Sloan's voices. She rounded the corner to see Sloan give Eragon some meat, and Horst pay for it; she knew that that wasn't going to please Eragon's uncle, Garrow – Garrow didn't willingly accept charity. After they walked out of the shop, she waved to Eragon and Horst, and she walked in. As she did, she found a boiling Sloan, but his face brightened a little when she walked in.

"Good evening to you, Miss Essora, what can I do for you?" he said, pleased that he had an honorable customer.

Essora smiled awkwardly. "I would like one of your leanest roasts and three slices of venison, please."

"Coming right up," Sloan said, and he disappeared into the back room.

While he was gone, Essora fumbled with her handkerchief and pulled out what she owed him. When he returned with the meat, she asked for it to be wrapped into a neat bundle, and she handed him the coins. After a moment, he handed the package to her, and bid her farewell, and she warmly did the same

She walked out of the butcher shop, only to scream as she was scared from behind by no other than her best friend, who she had seen only moments before.

"Aah! Eragon, what are you dong playing childish games? We are both going to be turning sixteen in a matter of months!" She scolded him good-naturedly.

"You sound like your mother. Who cares if we still play like children? I sure don't," he said, smiling the smile that always made her melt.

"That's easy for you to say, but I have to keep my reputation in good order so that I can find a decent husband. I need to marry someone who doesn't think he's marrying a little girl."

"Oh, since when did you start caring about your reputation, _Charlie_?" he asked teasingly, emphasizing her nickname, which he knew would send her chasing him out of town.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" she said, and Eragon started to run. She took after him, clutching the bundle so it wouldn't fall. Just as he had thought, she chased him down the road and out of town before she caught up to him.

"So, how did the hunt go?" she asked, when they stopped to catch their breath.

"How does it look like it went when I have to buy meat from Sloan?"

"Not too good."

"Exactly, but I did find something that may be worth something," he said, and he pulled out a sapphire stone from his pack.

"That looks a lot like the black stone I got last year in from my mother for my birthday celebration.

"Yes it does, doesn't it? Essora, when we pass your house, you drop that meat off and come walk with me the rest of the way home. Well, if it's alright with your mother," Eragon suggested.

"I guess I could. I'm grabbing my shawl, though, it's getting cold."

"Of course. Let's go," he said, and they walked off.

They walked to her cabin while talking about what had happened during the last three days he was out hunting; they talked about what she was learning from Brom, though she never told him the things (like magic) that Brom requested she not tell anybody else, except her family, who were told by Brom himself.

When they arrived at the cabin, they walked in to find her grandfather and mother sitting by the fire, talking.

"Hello, Eragon," greeted her mother, as she put the meat that Essora gave her in the icebox to keep it fresh.

"Hello, my boy. How are you?" said her grandfather, giving her a suspicious look, concerning her lie about not being interested in anyone.

"I'm as good as you can be after returning from three days in the Spine hunting deer that would not cooperate."

"Well, that's normal for a hunter."

"Mother, Eragon wants me to go with him to visit Garrow and Roran and keep him company on the way to his house. May I go?"

"Yes, just don't stay late because you have to be sharp in the morning for your chores and your lessons. And take something to keep you warm."

"Yes, Mother," she said. She headed to her room to get her shawl, and they left.

When they had left, Essora's grandfather said, "You know, I really like him. He would make a good candidate for Essora's husband."

"Papa! Let them be, and it will blossom in due time."

He mumbled under his breath, and she smiled to herself, thinking back to when Essora was a little girl.

Essora and Eragon made their way through the early evening, jesting and chasing each other, and sharing the burden that Eragon carried. When the cottage came into view, it was early sundown, and as they walked into the cottage, Roran was coming in from the barn and greeted both of them warmly, and they all entered together.

When Essora saw Garrow's face when he saw the packaged meat, she could tell he had a burning question, but he didn't ask it, and instead greeted her.

"Essora! How are you my dear?" he asked kindly, hugging her.

"I'm the best that I can be. The crop is and stored, Grandfather is well, and Mother is doing fine," she said, returning the hug.

"Come on, what about me?" asked Roran teasingly, approaching her with grime all over his clothes from the day's work.

"I would, but seeing you're dirty, I think maybe next time will be better," she said, making a face and putting her hand out as if blocking him. At this, they all laughed.

"Ah, it's been a while since we've all had a good laugh," said Garrow. He sat down and beckoned for her to join him.

Roran headed to his room to wash, and Eragon put the meat away.

"Yes, it seems that when comes winter, comes grief, and it so dampens everyone's spirit."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," chimed in Eragon, as he pulled a chair up next to her.

"And speaking of the beast of winter, it looks like we will have another one of those frosts, and it will be getting cold soon," stated Roran, coming back into the room in clean clothes and washed.

"I had better get home so that Mother and Grandfather don't worry," Essora said, standing up. Eragon followed suit and walked with her to the door.

"Tell your grandfather that I'm glad he's better, and that I'll see him when the caravan comes," shouted Garrow, as she walked along the path leading to the road.

"I'll make sure to let him know."

"Goodbye, Essora," they all said in unison, as Eragon closed the door.

When she was a few paces away, she heard Roran tease:

"Don't let her get away, Eragon, otherwise she'll be married by the time you get to her."

"Yes, I agree, and I'm serious, Eragon, you shouldn't let a girl like Essora escape into the night," added Garrow.

"Oh, Garrow, we're only friends, and that is all I consider her as."

"But is that the only way she thinks of you?" asked Garrow.

Essora heard every word that was said, and to hear the boy that she cared about so much confirm her fear, gave her an immense heartache, and she walked along, feeling the need to get home into the quiet of her room, and cradle the black rock that brought so much comfort to her.

* * *

So what do you think? Please tell me I look most forward to your reviews, helpful what ever you call is appreciated just dont be nit-picky. 


	3. Chapter 3: Interesting Information

Well I want to thank my two reviewers for their reviews, im pleased to recieve them. Here is my next set I hope you will enjoy these its getting to the good stuff in the next chapter so keep on reading.**

* * *

**

**THREE-SURPRISING INFORMATION**

It was 10 days after Eragon returned, she woke early to find a cloudy sky that looked like snow_. Not good for the farmers that haven't gotten their crops in yet._ When she walked out of her room wearing a work shift into the kitchen to find breakfast and a note waiting for her on the table. As she sat down to a warm bowl of oats she read the note.

_Brom requests that you go to him with your rock as soon as you get your chores done. I've gone to visit Elian be back later _

_Love mother._

After she finished her breakfast she washed the bowl and spoon and did her chores around their small farm, then she changed into a rusty crimson dress and after she slipped into her coat she headed toward town to Brom's house rock in hand.

She entered the house after he called her in to see him in his usual spot by the fire.

"Hand me the rock so that I may inspect it, and could you please put some water on to boil and get the cups ready for tea?"

"Here." she said as she handed the rock to him and went to carry out his request.

After she got the water on and got the cups ready she sat in the chair that she had sat in the previous night and watched him inspect her rock with caution. After a while he broke the silence.

"I have told you mother everything I'm about to tell you but you will be easier to explain this to you because you have knowledge of past events... This rock is just not any rock it's a dragon egg." he said as he bent toward her.

She just sat there dumb founded and the silence in the room you could have heard a pin drop.

"Wha, what? It's a dragon egg which means it might hatch for me and if it does I'll be a rider and ahh I can't do that, I wouldn't be able to carry that burden alone." she said losing words every time one came out of her mouth.

"Not necessarily, the rock Eragon found in the Spine is one of the three eggs that Galbatorix had in his custody."

"Then how did Eragon get possession of it?"

"It was rescued and taken to the Varden and over a period of years it was taken to Ellesmera for the same time span and so swapped back and forth. And during the latest journey the elf that is the eggs guardian was captured and she tried to send it to me and it landed in the Spine whereas Eragon found it."

"Which means if the dragon likes him then he will be a rider."

"Yes and if they hatch for either or both of you I have to get you to the Varden and if it just hatches for Eragon then I want you to come with us because if something happened to me you could continue the journey."

"Me?" she asked speechless

"Yes you're the only one that can read, write, recite history, fight, and can do magic in some areas, you would be the only person that could help him until you reached the Varden."

"If this does happen I need to know every detail of what could happen, what will happen, and what your plan is."

He started explaining to her while he made the tea and sat back down not stopping except to make lunch and light his pipe and their conversation lasted long into the day.

By the time they were finished a blizzard was taking place that meant that she would have to wait it out with Brom until it was safe to return home and not get lost and freeze to death. This storm would also prolong the caravan to arrive which meant that the people would have to wait longer to get the needed things for the winter that was already here. At least she had some wool that didn't need to be spun and died that she had set aside for her knitting from her small flock of sheep that was part of their large herd so that she could make sweaters and gloves and stuff that was needed that couldn't wait for the caravan. She had also put some aside so she could sell or trade for things she wanted or needed along with her other things like some of her chickens, preserves and knick-nacks that were needed and were useful.

She decided to study since she was going to be there a while and found it easier to pass the long evening by until Brom sent her to sleep in his bed since he had much needed thinking to do and probably wouldn't sleep the entire night.

She got a candle and went into the small room and went to sleep glad to have a mentor like Brom that trusted and believed in her. He was like the father she never knew despite the age of him to be her grandfather. She drifted to sleep watching Brom sit by the glow of the fire listening to the howling wind outside.

The next morning Essora headed back home to help her mother with the preparations to get them through the unexpected storm. As she trudged through the knee high banks of snow she thought about what Brom had told her. She could hardly believe that the rock she treasured was a dragon egg. Yeah she believed it but what was amazing was that she could be a potential rider. And to think that Eragon found one by accendent in the Spine.

She started to wonder about what would happen if her egg hatched for her. Would she be found out by th empire and be hunted down and forced to join forces with Galbatorix? Would she be able to remain free of being bound to some one? The only thing she knew was that when the Eragon's egg hatched weither her's did or didn't she would be traveling with them.

She walked into the house to find Grandfather asleep in his chair and mother making bread.

"Hello dear. Did you find his information interesting?" her mother asked not looking up from her task.

"Yes I did. Mother did you know it was a dragon egg?"

"No I found out when he told me just a few days ago and he wanted to tell you himself so I didn't. Are you upset with me?" she asked looking worried.

"No of course not. How could I ever be upset at you when you try to protect me from the truth? Sure I would like to know if my father had been part of the Foresworn but that is not true because he was born after it happened. And if that were ever true I wouldn't blame you or be mad at you, you're my mother and if I were a mother I would want to protect my child from the truth so they may have a normal life," she said giving her mother a hug and kiss.

"Essora you are truely older than your years. You're a gem and no one could ever take you away from me. And a word of advise while your traveling use your logistic thinking abilties that I have spent your entire life developing inside that generous head of yours."

"I will mother, I will."


	4. Chapter 4: A Moment

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: A MOMENT**

It had been a long two months since Essora had learned about her egg and a lot had happened. Eragon's egg had hatched and in place of the egg was a saphirre blue female dragon named Saphira. Roran left town to start a living. Raz'ac had come to the village and to make along story short they blew up Eragon's home tortured Garrow to the point that he died in Horst's house, and they were after Eragon and Saphira.

As Brom planned she went with them on their journey to find the Raz'ac and avenge Garrow at least that was what Eragon thought. Eragon of course had not protested to Essora traveling with them because she was handy with a sword unlike himself and knew many other forms of combate and how to use diffrent weapons. Like her bow he had carved for her when her grandfather taught them how to carve. He had given it to her as a sign of their friendship that would last for as long as they lived.

They had just set off and were headed for the nearest town which was Yazuac. She was silent most of the trip letting Brom do all the talking and answering the many questions that Eragon kept coming up with. She chuckled at some of them.

"What?" snapped Eragon.

"Well forgive me for finding some of your question funny," she said playfully.

"Funny? Funny? My question are funny?" he asked looking at her in mock annoyance.

"Yes some of them are right down annoying so would you be quite so that I can think," said Brom turning to them irrtably.

Eragon made a face and mimicked Brom when he wasn't looking and Essora had to stiffle a laugh. He grinned at her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"It's getting late we should make a camp in the clearing that Saphira is waiting in." said Brom leading them off the trail.

After they had made camp in the clearing Brom had Essora teach Eragon how to use a sword by using lengthy sticks. Brom sent them away so he could fix supper without having to dodge the two teens as they sparred. She showed him what stance to take and showed him a few moves then she let him have at it.

She of course never doubted his ability to be a fast learner and she was prepard for the 'onslaught' she would have to parr. She moved with ease and expertise while Eragon was slow and stiff. Eragon marveled to himself at how amazing she was with her makeshift sword and her brown shift that she wore in the fields.

She looked a lot like her mother. As he was not paying much attention to his defeance and attacks he soon found himself rolling on the ground trying to pin Essora under him but ended up under her. She put both of her hands gently on his cheeks. They both stared into each others eyes while Eragon tried to sit up, emotions he never felt for any girl welling up inside of him as he carresed her cheek.

She of course feeling the same emotions remembered their duel and completed it by jumping off him and grabbed her 'sword' and held it to the stunned Eragon who had hardly caught what she was doing still dazed.

"Distraction will be your enemies strongest tool. Beware of it and use it yourself when faced with a foe," she said giving advise as she helped him up.

"Why you little- COME HERE!!!!" he shouted as her grabbed her wrist trying to pull her to the ground.

She laughed with childish glee as she was brought to the ground pinned by Eragon's wieght which was suprisingly heavy. He pushed aside the stray strands of her sweat soked hair so he could see her face clearly. Her green eyes filled with joy and love. He pressed his lips tenderly on hers and she was filled with joy as the boy she loved confessed it to her through a tender kiss.

After that they made their way back to the clearing stopping at the stream that ran through it splashing the clear water onto their faces so they would cool down which left their faces pink hiding their blushes.

* * *

Hmmm a kiss I wonder what this means. Oh wait till the next chapter to find out the effect it had. It may seem like its moving too fast but it really isnt.

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5: Hatching

Yes yes I know its been ages since I updated Ive been lazy about it and Im sorry but Ive been busy with college and new foster babies so here are the next two chaps

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: A HATCHLING

"About time you two came back. Eragon after supper I'm going to teach you how to use magic. Essora you've done good you can spend the rest of the evening resting," said Brom handing them each a bowl of stew.

_Little one I sense confusion and joy inside you. What's has taken place to bring this about? _

_After our duel I kissed her. I can't believe I kissed my best friend. And she returned it with all of her soul. What have I done Saphira? I only think of her as a friend. Oh what am I to do?_

_Well obviously she doesn't. And if you only think of her as a friend then what you did was wrong because now her hopes are up and I know she loves you by the way she looks at you. _

_You still haven't told me what to do. _

_I was getting to that. You should tell her in the most tender way that you only think of her as a friend and that you want to keep it that way and apologize for the act on your part._

_Thank you Saphira. What would I do without you? _

_Your life would not be what it is now._ He asked her to let him alone for the time being so he could think and she gladly did so. The rest of the meal he spent it in silence trying to decide on how to confront Essora. After he finished Brom set to work with teaching him magic.

Essora sat against the trunk of a tree stroking her egg fondly while she ate. After she finished she walked around the camp gathering the dishes and washed them in the stream, drying and putting them away afterwards. She settled back down under the tree with a book of legends that her grandfather wrote for her, all of the stories he knew he wrote in a book so she could always take them with her.

After the sun went down she noticed that the egg was glowing and that a soft squeak was coming from it. She watched in silent wonder as it started to glow golden and rock violently.

"Eragon, Saphira, Brom come quick its hatching."

"What's hatching?" asked Eragon sitting down beside her.

"Her dragon egg," said Brom in a 'duh' tone.

They all watched as the egg began to crack and pieces of shell went flying everywhere. Even Brom awed as the little black dragon with indigo eyes emerged. Essora put her hand out to touch the little dragon bracing herself for what was to come as she embraced her future as a rider.

She made contact with the little dragon and a stabbing pain shot through her hand engulfing her entire arm. She shut her eyes not wanting to scream in pain. The pain subsided as quickly as it had come. She looked down at her right hand tears of joy coming to her eyes as she felt a new conscience in her mind.

"You just got your mark and you didn't even moan," said Eragon in awe and new appreciation for his friend. At least he wasn't alone.

Brom went to a bag and retrieved four strips of dried meat and handed them to Essora. She fed the dragon with love and affection in her eyes as it snarfed down the strips of meat in less than a minute. Saphira nudge the dragon that was the size of a medium sized dog (male dragons are bigger than females) and it touched her nose with a little squeak.

Brom walked off to bank the fire and lay down to sleep. Eragon laid down facing her so he could watch her with her dragon. Essora laid down and the little dragon curled up in the crook of her arm laying its head on her elbow making noises that sounded like the purring of her barn cat Mya.

Essora fell asleep felling happy about the past few days minus Garrow's death and being sought by the empire but other than that it was good.


	6. Chapter 6: A Name For A Boy

**CHAPTER SIX: A NAME FOR A BOY**

It was a week after her dragon had hatched and he was now the size of a large dog and could fly on Saphira's back to the clearing they would camp at for the night. He was a pearly black, his spikes and claws looking like obsidian. She walked side by side with her two companions in silence as they neared their camp for the evening.

"So what are you going to name it?" asked Brom as the emerged into a clearing and were greeted by Saphira and a small bullet practicing flying around the clearing.

"I don't know. But I will name him tonight."

"Good the sooner you name it the better. And tonight we will have to have a cold dinner so have some of the meat you have in your packs. After you do I want you two to practice with swords only dulled so that you don't kill each other," said Brom showing his fatigue as he sat down to munch on some meat.

Essora brushed her mind to her dragons to hear him say in a deep male voice_ Yes?_

_We need to think of a name for you. You know that don't you?_

_I'd prefer the nameless dragon until you finished with Eragon._

_Okay._

She got her sword and told Eragon how to dull his blade as she did the same to her's. After that they took battle stances and lunged at the other, Eragon stronger with his blade and more fluid with his movements. Essora was glad that he had improved and prove to be a opponent worth fighting even if he wasn't as good or better than her. After a half hour she flicked her wrist and his sword fell a distance away from him useless.

"And you're dead," she said catching her breath. "You have gotten better also," she said returning her blade to its original state and sheathing it.

Eragon sat down leaning back on Saphira. Essora did the same as she settled down beside her dragon._ Okay mister nameless dragon what shall we call so that you are no longer nameless?_

_I don't know you tell me._

_Okay fine. Who about Glamidren?_

_Sounds too girly._

_Alright what about Emerlden?_

_Do I look green to you?_

_No. Jura?_

_Too short._

_Fundor?_

_Won't strike fear into my enemies._

_Briam, Ohen the Strong, Gretiem, Roslarb, Remus, Any of those?_

_No. No. No. No. And no._

_Okay you know what you are so dog-on picky even Vrael wouldn't be able to name you._

_Hey what did you say?_

_I said your so-_

_No, no the name._

_Oh Vrael._

_I like that name and its fitting too. Galbatorix won't like the name thats for sure._

_You know what I like that Vrael. Essora and Vreal. Vrael and Essora. One of the two first riders. Unstoppable to the empire. Brining back peace to the kingdom._

_Yeah, yeah stop being a glory hound._

_Sorry I was only having fun with our names._

_I know. Now tell everybody my name._

"He has a name. You want to know what it is?," she said standing up as Brom, Eragon and Saphira looked at her expectantly.

"Yes we do and we are glad it is a he," said Eragon looking pleased.

"Okay here goes. His name is Vrael."

"A very good name. Fitting too," said Brom, "I congratulate you and your partner and when we are able you will receive a proper sword like Vrael himself had along with all riders," he said as he laid down to sleep trying to hide his fatigue.

"Both Saphira and I like the name Vrael. Good night."

_Good night Essora see you in the morning_ came Saphira's voice.

_Vrael just so that we are on the same page if anything were to happen to me like if I were kidnapped or something I want you to stay with Eragon and Saphira because I will be able to take care of myself and it will be safer for you to stay secret because not even Galbatorix knows there was a fourth egg. Understood?_

_Yes I do but I won't promise you that I won't try and free you should the opportunity presents itself._

_I don't expect you to._ She said as she slipped into a sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Visions Nightmares Both?

Yes I have put off updating this for a few months and Im sorry i am in the process of reformating it all and editing somethings here and there. Just to clear some things up in this first fic of three instalments Essora is supposed to be kind of like a Mary Sue in the second one she is learning things and becomes less of a Mary Sue in the third one nope not a sign of Mary Sue shall be there so just bare with this fic and review thank you

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: VISIONS...NIGHTMARES...OR BOTH**

_Essora was locked in a room unable to get out. She felt trapped and scared like prey before it is killed. She heard a chuckle from behind her. She spun around to see a tall man with long crimson hair and piercing red eyes. He held a knife in one hand and grabbed her left hand in the other then he pressed the knife into her hand._

Essora sat bolt upright. It was very dark out and she could barely make out the form of Saphira. She laid back down not wanting to wake any one and fell asleep again.

_She was in the same room as before the man was there but he held no weapon in his hand. Instead he was caressing her face with ice cold hands. She felt helpless, lost, and something was inside her battling with her spirit. It was the spirit of the man before her. Tears began to flow freely as pain siezed her. Not physical pain but mental as he gave her vision after vision of things to come and would be for her in his grasp._

This time when Essora woke Eragon was holding her face steady with both hands worry in his deep brown eyes. She was intranced. "Essora its okay it was only a nightmare. I'm here," he said helping her sit up.

_Small one are you alright? You were shaking vilontly and you were crying. I could feel your pain from your dreams._

_I'm alright. Morning Vrael how are you?_

_Your dissmisive when it comes to unwanted topics. I'm fine now that you are._

_Good._ "Eragon I'm sorry if I scared you. Where's Brom?" she asked noticing the old man wasn't there.

"Getting water," he said coming out of the trees.

"Brom what kind of creature had crimson hair with red eyes?" she asked knowing that the man she had seen was not normal.

Brom looked at her curious but answered. "A creature like that is a Shade. A Shade is a male spirit that takes posession of a sorceer that has summoned them and they overpower them. A Xeo-Shade is a female spirit that take posession of a sorceeress that has summoned them and they over power them and are enemies with the Shade's."

"Oh thats something I didn't know."

"I know I never thought to tell you about them but seeming you wanted to know I told you. And a word of advise you don't want to run into a Shade," he said sholdiering his pack and leaving the other two to do the same and follow while Saphira and Vrael set off to find a hiding place.


	8. Chapter 8: The Shade

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE SHADE**

A Shade with long crimson hair and red eyes watched with satisfaction from his view point a far distance off from were the battle was taking place. Soon he would join the wretched Urgals to place at the top of the pile of dead bodies a spear with a young infant on it.

He turned his thought away from the scene below and brought it to ones that gave him pleasure other than that of battle. A young girl about the age of sixteen that with her father had watch grow from infant to teenager over the years. He was attracted to her not only by her innocent beauty but her spirit intrigued him.

The spirit was free of bonds to the world and only lingered with its master because it was attached to her by the kindness the young girl showed. Another interesting fact was she was part of a bargain he had made in previous years concerning power and if he agreed to it she was his no questions asked.

He decided that he would go the long way to the town as to linger away from the tools of war. As he walked he was as silent as death itself ever watching for a movement or a flash of something blue. His thoughts never leaving the girl he ever searched for the one that would make him 'complete' weither she liked it or not.

He came to the edge of a clearing and he heard a femine voice say something unaware of his pressence. He peered through the branches to see a girl about age sixteen with pale skin and golden hair. She was observing something and guessed she was hunting. When she looked up he got a good look at her face and to his great pleasure it was the girl he had been ever searching for.

_Perfect now the hunter has become the hunted_. He thought as he planned to make things happen.

Essora decsided that she would go hunting to get dinner for the three of them seemings Saphira and Vrael were off hunting. She told Eragon and Brom what she was doing putting her quiver full of arrows across her shoulder and putting a dagger at her waist, then she picked up her bow and headed out.

Essora found what she was looking for not far from the camp. They were fresh rabbit tracks and she followed them further away from the camp soon multiple tracks joined the ones she was following and she couldn't believe her luck.

She walked into a clearing catious as to not scare away any of the prey she was hunting. She came to a hole in the ground and silently crept to it. She found three large rabbits asleep inside the hole.

"Now I have you," she said as she slowly pulled her dagger out. But before she could strike the rabbits she was shoved to the ground sending her dagger far from her her arrows spilling and her sword pinned to the ground so she couold not reach it. She puffed her stray hair from her eyes the best she could without using her hands to wish she hadn't because right on top of her was a Shade.

Essora was bound and carried to the outside of a village. The Shade strapped her to a black horse (how very fitting) and left twelve Urgal gaurds to make sure she did not escape. He had given her something to dull her magic and she was unable to contact Vrael or anyone for that matter.

After a few minutes the Shade returned telling the Urgals to set watch in the village giving them orders to kill anyone who passed through. Then he saddled the horse and left.

_Oh great if I ever escape I will never go hunting again in unkown territory._ She thought as she uncomfortably jostled here and there thankful that she hadn't fell off yet. After an hour he turned to look at her probably to make sure she was still there. She glared at him showing she was not at all happy. He seemed to shrug it off.

"You know this is very uncomfertable don't you?" she asked her captor.

"Which would you prefer up her in front of me or back there stapped to the horse?" he asked looking at her mockingly.

"I would prefer it if you would let me go. I don't even know you. And I'm not a criminal."

"No your part of a bargain that I made."

"And who is this person that made this bargain?"

"Your father."

"My father is dead. He died when I was one, falling off the top of a water fall. So your lying."

"What if I told you, you were Galbatorixs daughter and rightfull heir to the throne?"

"I wouldn't belive you."

"Fair enough," and he was silent.

She lay there thinking of way to escape but all of the ones that would work reqiured magic and the ones that didn't were no good. She finally gave up and set herself to finding out who this Shade was and who he worked for (she is very slow at catching hints).

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Ha. No. Should I be beacuse if I am I'm not?" she said getting worried as her situation caught up with her.

"Lets just say enjoy your remaining days of freedom before we reach our destination."

They were silent again and she was overcome by her wearyness from being strapped in this perdicament and she drifted off into a useless sleep. When she woke up it was dark and the only reason she had woke was because the Shade was unstrapping her. She was placed on her feet and they failed her due to the lack of blood flow. He let her walk to get it going again before telling her she was riding up front.

He helped her up onto the horse leaving her hands bound as he got up behind her. After he was situated he spurred the horse into a gallope. She became sick as the secenery passed her by as only a blurr of shadows. The rest of the trip was spent in a daze for days on end without stop. They finally reached the city of Gi'lead and they made their way to a large building in the center of the town.

She must have passed out because when she woke she was in a room clean and in a fresh night gown of a floaty white fabric. She felt the best she had in days since she had been taken captive by the Shade and her mind was no longer groggy also she could use her magic freely. She ate what was on the tray of food then she changed into a light blue dress that was unadorned. She walked to the door to open it to only find out that it was locked. How could she have been so stupid. She was a prisoner but why wasn't she in the dungeon? She sat down on the bed fear gripping her heart.


	9. Chapter 9: A Secret Discovered

Hopefully i got all the miss spellings and extra unwanted words out of this chap if i didnt Im sorry dont kill the author as always i love reviews positive and consructive critisism is nice dont flame though i hate flamers with a passion

thanks again and enjoy

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE: A SECRET DISCOVERED**

Essora sat on the bed for hours contemplating her plight and trying to figure out her escape. None came._ What have I gotten myself into now?_ she asked the empty space were Vrael was supposed to be. She longed for him as she looked at her hand making the mark on it shimmer. She had to hide it but she couldn't wear gloves that would be too suspicious. She walked over to the vanity and rummaged through the drawers. She found a flesh colored paint and rubbed it on to her palm satisfied it would do the trick.

She put the container back were she found it then wandered to the window. A creature that looked like a person only hunched over and twisted stood in the courtyard talking to the Shade that had captured her. They must have been talking about her because both turned toward her window the Shade pointing in her direction. She felt an alien mind brush against hers but she put up her series of defenses the mind only tried harder a smile of sheer cruelty forming on the Shades lips as she realized who and what it was.

But it only made her fight harder. He was an expert at breaking defenses and soon was filling the void Vrael should have been in. She locked that information away hiding it were it would not be found. _Enjoy your last minutes of freedom, and prepare yourself for the nightmare that will have no escape._ And then as quickly as he had come he was gone leaving her speechless and confused.

Both figures turned away to her relief as the twisted figure mounted the black horse that was waiting for his master. After the figure disappeared the Shade turned back to the entrance and walked in. _I'm coming._ She knew it would be at least a half hour before he reached her and she looked frantically around for an escape or anything to be used as a weapon. And of course the room was bare of either.

When she came to this conclusion she dropped to her knees in utter dispar and fear as she sensed him draw nearer as he sent her visuals of his location. He sent her one of him outside her door unlocking it as she heard noise from the outside of her door. He handed the key back to one of the multiple guards stationed outside her room. Whoever he was he did not want her to escape.

She froze as the door opened and he walked in. He looked her up and down as if inspecting her and nodded in what appeared to be approval. Now he was really freaking her out. As he advanced she backed away only to stumble back onto the bed. She at this point was shaking due to uncontrollable fear.

She sat there trying to regain the control of her body as she shook violently and cold shivers racked her breathe. She took deep breaths to have control and after about two minutes she succeeded but only when she was standing up and by the window a comfortable distance from the Shade.

As she struggled Durza watched her intently as she got up and walked to the window walking only a few inches from him without even noticing. He could tell that she would be difficult to handle but for him it would be easy. He noticed the palm of her right hand was somewhat darker than the rest of her skin but thought it only a shadow. She looked at him with questioning green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked breaking the dreaded silence.

He walked over to her stalling his answer only to spite her. "Here I am called Durza my name in the other world is unable to be uttered here. I work under the command of King Galbatorix the master mind of all battles. And you are?" he asked already knowing the answer he just wanted to see if she would answer.

"Now why would I answer a question concerning my identity to a tormentor like you?" she asked boldly and undaunted.

"Bold words you speak and it would do you good to guard your tongue against shrewd remarks such as that one. And in answer to your question why should you answer me, because if you don't I'll invade your mind sooner than I plan," he said backing her up against the wall she looked at him somewhat frightened.

"Your still not frightened are you?" he asked noticing that her palm _was_ darker than the rest of her hand. He grabbed it and she tried to pull away panic and fear in her eyes. "Why does one have a palm that is that dark when the rest of her skin is so pale?" he asked tracing the spot on her hand careful not to touch it.

"I...I burned my hand when I was five," she said hoping he would leave it alone and cringing under his cold finger.

His face turned hard at the lie. "One does not burn their hand and it leave a darker color," he said grabbing her wrist so she could not pull away and whipped his finger over the paint removing it from the palm.

Essora's face went white as her secret was discovered. He looked at her alarmed and pleased at the same time. "Well _Essora_ rider of thee unknown dragon. Looks like we will make a trip to Uru'baen when my business here is complete," he said speaking her name, confusion came into her eyes at the mention of her name that she had not uttered.

"The king will be very pleased. Now if you will excuse me I must come up with a plan to capture this dragon of your's," he said walking out the door.

She sunk to the floor, tears running down her soft cheeks unceasing as she mourned what would become of her and Vrael under the command of the king let alone in the grasp of a Shade.


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown to Known Fear

Okay the term is over and in celebration I will be putting up some more chapters im going to be working on my more current fics like my POTC ones and Star Wars but I will keep this one updated as well...i might be adding a few more fics as well

evilspower thank you for your requesting me to update it really boosted my confidence for this story and to my other reviewers i love your reviews and if the grammar and spelling isnt the best i did edit it some so i dont know how much my program picked up but yeah anywho enjoy

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN: UNKOWN TO KNOWN FEAR**

One month had passed since her secret had been discovered with frequent visits each day from the Shade, and the following day was when she would turn sixteen. To herself she always called him the Shade and not by his name because it described him as a thing and not a someone. She visibly showed that she loathed him and even told him so only to receive an evil pleased grin.

Whenever he visited her he had commanded her to use his name and if she didn't she would be punished. Once or twice maybe even three times she had refused to and received painful mind jabs that gave her a headache. She had started having conversations with the guards outside her door, finding out what information she could glean from them.

She actually enjoyed their company in her depressing state even though she longed for Vrael, Brom, and most of all Eragon. She had been secretly working on a song that was carefree and rid of anything depressing. It helped her lift the sorrow she was feeling but whenever she stopped writing she was always as depressed as before. She still didn't have her sword back which made her all the more mad.

At the present time she was talking to the guard by the name of Morn. He had come in a couple of times to visit, but at the present time he was outside her door. He had short blondish brownish hair that framed his face and set off his ice blue eyes.

He wished that he could help her escape but both of them knew that if they tried to escape, Durza would hunt them down, kill Morn for treachery and punish Essora severely. Morn wanted to be free of the empire but he could not withdraw from the guard. They had made many schemes but they never attempted any of them because they knew the consequences.

They wrapped their conversation up and Morn went off to get himself some dinner and she waited for Durza's early evening visit that lasted into the late evening. But he never came, which was a relief to Essora. She never enjoyed the long sessions. He always pried into her past and sitting there in silence as she readied herself for bed.

In fact he sent her a message telling her he wasn't visiting tonight. She communicated this to one of the servants who communicated it to Morn who unknown to her was secretly in love with her.

It was around the eighth hour of the evening Essora was getting into bed wearing a very pretty night gown that complemented her features perfectly, or it was more she complemented the night gown, when the door opened and Morn walked in leaving the door half opened.

He stood there with a strange look in his eyes. It appeared to be a different Morn than the one she knew. She looked at him feeling vulnerable and for the first time she feared her friend, but it wasn't the same fear she had when around Durza or even thinking about the stupid Shade.

No this was far different from that fear. This was a fear that had nothing to do with magic or mind games or mental harm; it was what harm could he do to her. She felt something rub against her mind but she hardly noticed because he had wrapped his arms around her and was kissing her passionately. She of course did not return anything.

He tossed her onto the bed and before anything else could happen his eyes were bulging and she heard a strange liquidly squashing noise. Then a few moments later he fell dead to the floor, yellowy ooze coming out of his right ear.

She stared in shock at the past few minutes to that very second. She felt like she was going to throw up her supper and she became dizzy. She looked for the person or thing that could have killed him without puncturing his skin. There standing in the doorway was the very some one that had sent her a message saying he wasn't going to see her that evening.

She moaned inwardly at her appearance and at what was going on. He had a cold steady look in his eyes as if accusing her of doing something but she held it unflinching and unblinking feeling the fear she was used to but loathed creep into her.

"I guess my suspicions were correct," he said striding into the room and closing the door so that it clicked shut and locked it.

"What suspicions?" she asked walking around to the farther side of her bed pulling her robe on all the while.

"Lets start with the message I sent you. I sent you the message telling you I would not come tonight. It obviously was communicated to that guard that you wanted him in here. And I know what for. Don't think that I can't see through acts," he said as he walked closer.

She gave him a disgusted look. "You know something, I don't, _won't _plan to give myself to anyone other than the one that I call husband someday and don't go making false accusations about something that you saw being forced upon me! I did not want him in here but I can't control who comes in and who go's out much less defend myself against stupid guards or you for that matter," she said walking right up to him and pressing her left index finger on his shoulder.

In one swift movement he had her left hand palm up in his right palm with a knife in his left. As he pressed the knife into her palm drawing a good stream of blood she tried to hold back a cry of pain but was unable. Then he walked behind her wrapped his right arm around her waist so she couldn't get away, cut his left hand until a good stream of blood was flowing and clasped his hand to hers, feeling something he never felt before as part of her flowed into him and part of him into her.

She of course had no idea what was happening all she knew was that a icey presence was flowing into her through the wound in her hand. When it hit her what was happening she started to struggle but he held her firmly and all she could do was try in vain.

She never gave up even though she knew it was useless, even if she did free herself it was too late. Because when something like this happens the Shade and whoever is the victim is have part of the other in them through their blood mixing together and the souls or spirits enter the other through the wounds in the hands.

One of the victim's eyes turns red like the Shades but the other one stays its original color, As long as the Shade lives that eye remains red but when it is destroyed it turns back to its original color. And the Shade knows were ever the victim is at all times, its like a tracking device but worse.

The fear that was unknown to her was clear to her now. She was forever to be bound to this Shade in life and in death. And it would be torment if she resisted him.

He squeezed her hand tightly; both hands were white due to the lack of blood. After he was sure the process was complete he relaxed his grip a little and put his mouth to her ear.

"Many happy returns on your birthday," he said gripping her waist tighter and sending a cold shiver up her spine.

She was so mad that she couldn't speak then she felt herself being turned around and his cold lips touching hers. Her mind was screaming for her to push away but her body was no longer obeying her, in fact he was controlling her movements and locking her will of her body into her mind and taking complete control of her but not becoming her.

He made her return the kiss, which made her mind hurl. _Oh gross!!!! All I know is that when I escape I am not letting anyone kiss me unless I consent to it first._ The next thing she remembered was Durza picking her up and setting her on her bed. Then all was a misty black fog.

* * *

is that a cliffy? im not sure but i had fun writing this chapter i had it in my mind for the longest time R&R please 


	11. Chapter 11: Dungeon Cells

On the possible errors like i said in the last chapter all the ones my program picked up are fixed...anyway this story is taking some twists and things are going to start getting intriguing in the mush mush sense of pairings soon

Enjoy and thanks to evilpower and Padame i love your reviews they are like wood for a fire in getting me to update sooner until i need to finish the chap im on currently

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DUNGEON CELLS**

Essora woke up, things very hazy; she felt her cheek resting on something cool when it came back to her. It was three weeks after that night before her birthday and ever since then she had fell asleep in Durza's cold grasp her head resting on his chest.

She cringed at the feeling as she slowly sat up rubbing her neck. As she sat there in the glow of the rising sun her thoughts went to Vrael. _I wonder if he's okay. I hope that he isn't being too much trouble. I hope he isn't sad. Oh all these "I hopes" it's not like I can do anything about it if he's not okay. I'm stuck here with no hope of escape. Oh well. What am I kidding myself?_

She hadn't been in the best of health either. Ever since that night she had been trying to stay in control of the situation she was in but to no avail.

And the cut on her hand was no help at all. It had become a big scab with a sickly color to it. She knew it wasn't infected because she had cleaned it multiple times.

She walked over to the desk that had a scroll on it that she had been writing on and sat down pulling out an inkbottle with a pen. She started to write in the ancient language a song that she had been composing. It was a song that was light and cheerful. It was what she did to take her mind off her situation, and subdue her loneliness.

She thought that Durza was still out because he never slept, he just laid there eyes closed but never was unaware of his surroundings, so she started to hum the tune she was writing. He must have been sitting there wide "awake" because after she had been humming for a good five minutes he walked up behind her ran his finger along her neck.

"What now?"

He didn't reply, but he put his shirt on along with his cloak. She got up and got a navy blue dress out of the closet and headed behind the screen so she could change. When she was done she brushed her hair and tied it up in a navy ribbon. She put on a sapphire necklace and sapphire stud earrings.

"Today you're coming with me," he instructed leading her out the door.

She followed him down multiple hallways. She admired the architecture and the art that adorned the hallways. She followed him into a room to find that he had taken her to the library.

"I know that you like to read so you will stay here until I come for you," he said walking up to her. He put his hand on the back of her neck.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement not wanting to get hurt. He kissed her forcing her to return it through control and she gagged inwardly. After he left she sat down at one of the tables and grabbed a scroll and started reading just to read not caring what it was about.

A few hours later he came and "retrieved" her and she followed silently not knowing where he was taking her until they entered the dungeon.

"You will talk to the person behind this door and find out where the Varden is," he commanded while opening the door, he then pushed her in and locked it again. "Just contact me when you're done," he said through the doorway.

She made a note to drag it out as much as possible. She let her eyes adjust to the light in the dim with only the early evening light coming through the bar covered window. And what she saw made her want to cry.

There was Eragon slumped against the wall not in peak condition in fact he looked horrible. She rushed to his side shaking him so he would wake up and he groggily did so.

"Who's that?" he moaned.

"Eragon are you alright?" she asked panicked.

"Essora? Is that you?" he asked squinting his eyes and rubbing his finger along her cheek.

"Yes. It's me. I'm here."

Eragon started asking multiple questions and she shushed him by pressing her lips to his rejoicing in the warmth and tenderness that was returned.

When they parted it was all to soon for her.

"Essora I need to tell you something. I was planning on saying it the first time I kissed you but I didn't have the heart," he paused before continuing, causing Essora's hopes to go out. "I think of you only as a friend and I'm sorry I miss led you into thinking it was more I'm sorry."

On the inside she screamed but she had to keep a different front. "Oh don't be sorry I was part of it too. I guess I didn't help any. So could you forgive me?"

"Brom's dead," he said changing subjects which made her boil but at the same time she was shocked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story but we have time so here go's. We had made are way into Dras Leona and long story short the Raz' ac found me when I was in town, chased me, lost them until that night and they attacked. Of course Saphira wasn't there so they didn't see her but Brom died because one of the Raz'ac threw a dagger at me and he jumped in its path. So sad to say Brom died as a hero and Saphira made his grave of stone a clear glass and he won't decay either," Eragon said normally.

The fact Brom was dead hadn't hit her yet so she was okay.

"You don't sound so groggy any more. Why's that?"

"Because I haven't been eating and drinking the food," he said flatly.

"Why not?"

"It's laced with some drug that dulls my ability to use magic," he said as he sat a little straighter. "I don't recall you having a red eye," he said his voice sounding concerned.

"I originally didn't," she said hoping to leave it at that.

But as was the norm Eragon had to know. "So tell me how did you get to have a red eye?"

She looked at him through the veil of hair that had slipped into her face with a look of desperation. "I...I can't tell you," she said looking away to conceal her unwanted tears.

"Why not? And why are you crying?" He asked moving closer to her.

"He'll hurt me...and not just a little," and she did her best not to give in and tell him but she knew in the end it would be futile.

"He? Who's he?" Eragon asked.

"The Shade...Ahhhhhh," she yelped as her mind was attacked by a raging inferno.

"What's the Shades name?" Eragon persisted trying to help her and get information at the same time.

"I...ahhh...can't...ow...tell you," and that was the last thing she said before she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

so how was it?

awaits reviews with anticipation oh if i can find the file im considering putting up my other Eragon fic


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

Sorry for the long wait on a already typed chapter right now im not much into FF but i am working on writing from time to time and when i do visit to post the update for this its after ive taken time set aside to do so. That and i havent been feeling the greatest as of late so bear with me this will not cease just takes time

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ESCAPE**

Essora was aware that she was on some kind of seat, she guessed a settee, she was also conscious of the place were Vrael should have been was being occupied by a faint connection. She could hear flapping of wings and steady breathing but she was unable to communicate because he was too far away or he closed it to protect her.

She sat up rubbing her temples only to stop once she sat up. Sitting at the foot away from where she sat was Durza shooting daggers at her with his glare.

"Great," she said to herself at making him beyond mad.

They sat there in silence for sometime, giving her a chance to clear her head incase she needed it. From what she gathered it had just gotten dark outside. She slowly stood up and regarded him silently. He watched her all the while glaring at her as he stood himself.

She didn't remember much of what happened next because he lunged at her and she took off. She ran as fast as she could, tipping things over to hinder his progress. He caught her arm once but she broke free then she said a word in the ancient language and he froze until he overpowered the spell and continued to chase.

But it had given her enough time. She turned sharply into the Great Hall and shut the door, baring it. She stood there panicking and trying to catch her breath when Eragon appeared. Someone underneath a table told him to get down but he ignored it.

"Essora come here quick," he said motioning to her.

She rushed over to him and followed him under the table.

"Here's your sword we found it in the armory...Oh this is Murtagh," he said pointing to a man somewhere close to his twenties with a bow in his hand and arrows on his back.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Saphira is on her way with Vrael...we're escaping thanks to Murtagh here," Eragon continued.

"Let's just hope the Shade doesn't find us," Murtagh said standing next to Eragon as Essora strapped her sword on.

A cold chuckle filled the hall sending Essora into panic mode again.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that."

All three of them spun around. Durza stood alone at the end of the room. In his hand was a pale sword with a thin scratch running the length of the blade. He locked eyes with Essora. She gulped; she knew even if she managed to get away she would pay dearly.

He unclasped the brooch that held his cape in place to reveal his compact body. Essora knew well enough he was beyond the strength he appeared to be.

"So my young _Riders_, do you wish to test yourselves against me?' he sneered for more than one reason as he touched her consciousness with icy fingers. She instinctively put barriers up to fend him off. "I shouldn't have trusted the captain when he said you ate all your food. I will not be making that mistake again."

"I'll take care of him," said Murtagh quietly, putting down his bow and drawing his sword.

"No," said Eragon under his breath. Essora looked at him shocked.

"Eragon you're nuts...whatever you've been doing is effecting your thinking. Because he _will_ harm you. You aren't a strong enough match. Even with my help there's no chance of it," she said.

"I have my reasons, so are you going to help me stall him or are you not?"

"Very well," she said reviling in the fact she had a chance to kill her captor. They stood side by side awaiting the Shades next move.

His maroon eyes burned like coals. He laughed softly. "Do you really think to defeat me? You should have listened to the girl, Du Sundavar Freohr. What a pitiful name. I would have expected something more subtle from you, but I suppose that's all you're capable of."

"Eragon don't listen to him, he's trying to make you rush into it." As Essora said this, the ceiling boomed and shook, and in the distance there was a roar and the sound of thundering feet. Eragon looked up afraid of the falling debris and Essora looked in the direction of the hall. Durza of course took advantage of this and attacked.

They both nearly managed to block his slash at them. The swords met with the sound of grinding metal. _Crum he's stronger than I thought_. She grasped her sword and swung with all her might matching Eragon in speed. But Durza was faster and he blocked their slow swings with ease.

Screams resounded from the hall and above as the dragons made there ways into the hall. Essora caught that Durza was hardly trying; he was playing with them, wearing them down so he could capture them with a spell and they would be too weak to break free.

Also at this time he decided to send Essora to the wall. He shoved her into the wall from the side and she banged her head on the wall hard causing her to go unconscious to the danger Eragon was in and the falling stone and wood.

_Essora wake up!_ A gentile male voice resounded in her head jolting her back to consciousness. "What?" she paused when she saw Eragon on his knees in front of Durza.

"A powerful piece you may be in the game that is being played, but I am disappointed that this was your best. If the other Riders were this weak, they must have controlled the Empire by sheer numbers," said Durza sneering evilly.

The cries from above and the hallway grew louder as whatever the dragons were doing drew nearer.

"No, you forget something," Eragon said shaking his head.

"And what might that be?" Durza asked mockingly.

There was a thunderous reverberation as a chunk of ceiling fell to the ground revealing the night sky.

"THE DRAGONS!" Eragon roared over the noise, and threw himself toward Essora.

Durza snarled in rage swinging his sword dangerously. He missed and lunged. Surprise spread across his face as one of Murtaghs arrows pierced his shoulder. He laughed and snapped the arrow in two with his fingers.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to stop me," he said taking a step to Essora reaching his mental probe out to her and taking control of her.

She tried to free herself, but as always she was at his mercy again. Searing pain echoed through her head as an arrow pierced Durza between the eyes. He howled with agony and writhed, sending Essora to the floor writhing and crying in her own pain.

_Essora hang on I'm hear!_

At that moment a black dragon smashed through the door. And the rest was a haze. She remembered soldiers coming in with spears and nets forming a semi-circle around them. She remembered Saphira making a bigger hole in the roof, and being lifted and held on to by strong arms. Other than a hazy gray filling her vision she was filled with great pain as Durza shifted back into multiple spirits. They agonized her, punished her for her disobedience, and eventually causing her to lose complete conscience.

* * *

Yes im sure there were errors but was the wait worth it for this? i had to edit it and what not so i know tell me if it still needs more editing 


	13. Chapter 13: Healing the Wounded

So the next one is up again i just felt like doing it so yes here it is. Oh and i edited it so im not sure if there will be errors or no

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: HEALING THE WOUNDED**

Pain filled her like she was being shocked and then it was gone as fast as it had come. She found it hard to breathe as she opened her eyes to see a pale color of clothe. She tried to move but found it difficult, something was wrapped around her and she thought she heard someone crying. She got her hands free and pushed her self away from the sight that filled her vision to find Eragon, face red and tears on his cheeks. When he saw her, his expression was that of shock, disbelief, and utter joy.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried as she sat up in a more comfortable position.

"You...you were dead," he said his voice filled with some unknown emotion in it.

"No I wasn't," she said.

"But you weren't breathing moving or anything so you had to be dead."

"I was never dead, my spirit left me for a short while but I never died," she said realizing what had happened after Durza had been shot.

"But how? Why?"

"How? Well that's a question I can only guess the answer. How? Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Well probably because at the time he was controlling me. I'm not sure. Why well because the night before I turned sixteen he bonded himself to me," she said remembering that fateful night.

"Why did he do that?"

"Well what he told me, which I don't believe, is that I'm the bargaining chip in a deal he made with my father. And since I'm his "possession" he cut his hand and mine and part of him is in me, result of me having a red eye, and I into him, resulting him able to know where I am at all times."

Eragon was speechless but she could tell he was boiling mad.

"Where's Vrael and Saphira?" she asked looking around.

"Over there," was his short reply.

Essora looked at her surroundings.

She saw that they were in a clearing at a base of a hill. There was Snowfire and a horse she didn't recognize, Murtagh was standing beside it.

Murtagh glanced at her as he looked up from the saddlebag.

"So you are alive... I was beginning to worry that your dragon was going to eat me if I let anything happen to you." he paused as he came closer and inspected her face. "You have a scare also," he said under his breath referring to her eye.

"Murtagh I need you to hold Saphira's wing down while I pull this arrow out." Called Eragon.

Essora watched slightly dazed still as Eragon pulled an arrow from the blue dragons wing. Her gaze then shifted to Vrael who had come up beside her and nudged her.

_Their still bothering you aren't they?_ He asked.

_Yes very much indeed._ She said as she stood up and began to inspect his wings. There weren't any arrows lodged in his but he had plenty of holes. When she looked up Eragon was beside her.

"Eragon I cannot heal him, they are sapping my energy and even doing that simple act I would go back into unconsciousness. The only way I'd be able to help you is if there was a way for me to gain some more energy that was not being sapped." Essora said apologetically.

"Vrael will help and so will I...do you remember the words?"

She looked at him irritated. "Yes." She closed her eyes and put her hand over one of the holes she could feel Vrael's energy course through her, invigorating her. But she had to use it to help him so she did. As she healed Vrael she could sense Eragon beside her aiding her in the tedious work as they made slow progress. After they finished one wing they moved to the next.

After they finished she slumped against Vrael feeling drained since Vrael was no longer supplying her with energy. After a while Saphira flew up into the air and disappeared.

_Will you be all right?_ Vrael asked looking at her.

_Yes I think that if I flew I would probably fall off at the moment so go and be safe._

_You too._ And then Vrael followed Saphira into the night sky.

After Vrael left she was aware that Eragon and Murtagh were discussing whom she would ride with. From the sound of it Murtagh seemed uncomfortable with the idea of a girl her hardly knew sitting so close to him. And Eragon was trying to assure him she wouldn't bite. After the discussion came to an end Eragon made his way to Snowfire and Murtagh stood there out of place. After a while he got the gray horse and come over to her.

"Looks like you're riding with me and Tornac, he said patting the bays neck.

He helped her up onto the horses back then got up himself, having to wrap his arms around her to reach the reins. It wasn't as bad as he had thought, and he could tell it didn't bother her. It was probably the best thing she had contact with since she had been taken captive by the Shade. Who knows what she went through.

He spurred Tornac into a gallop and left the clearing. When Tornac took off she had pressed her back against him, she had sat forward but he pressed forward into her so that Tornac could go faster. Essora sat there pressed between the horse and Murtagh, she didn't mind it much, she just wished it was Eragon though.

They traveled into the night, not stopping even when their lack of strength slowed them. Their one thought was to get as far away from Gil'ead as possible and out distance the horsemen that were sure to be following them. They pressed on despite burning eyes and clumsy movements.

Finally as Essora was trying to not fall off the sky began to brighten with dawn. By some unspoken consent between the two men they stopped, partly because Essora wasn't looking to well and that they were tired.

"We have to make camp," she heard Eragon say wearily. "I must sleep- whether they catch us or not, and Essora looks no better for wear either."

"Agreed," Murtagh said rubbing his eyes. "Have Saphira and Vrael land and we'll meet them."

Essora looked wearily around her as the followed Saphira's directions. When they found the dragons they were drinking from a stream at the base of a small cliff, the elf was slouched on Saphira's back in a most uncomfortable position. Saphira greeted them with a soft bugle which Vrael soon followed suite.

_You don't look too well._ Vrael said as Murtagh helped her off Tornac.

She stumbled and fell forward into his chest. She blushed but he didn't seem to mind and helped her over to the stream.

_Thanks._ She said dryly.

Vrael laughed, causing Eragon to look up from the elf, which he had gotten off of Saphira's back. After she had drank she felt better, she then splashed the water onto her face and arms, making the sleeves of her dress get soaked. When she looked up Murtagh was watching her, when he realized she was looking at him he diverted his gaze and sat down next Eragon against a rock. Essora walked over to Vrael and leaned against his stomach.

_Go to sleep youngling I will watch over you and wake you if there is need. _Vrael said.

_Very well._ She laid down next to him and laid there with her eyes partly closed. She listened to the two guys talk about the elf, and about Urgals. The last thing she remembered was Murtagh watching her as she fell asleep.

_Wake up Essora!_ Came Vrael urgent voice.

Essora sat up quickly, regretting it when her head spun._ What?_

_Eragon needs you help healing the elf._

_Oh okay will you help me?_

_Of course._

She located Eragon and the elf. Murtagh was also over with them along with Saphira. She walked over to Eragon and got down beside him. She stopped, the elf was covered with cuts and bruises, some were healed while others weren't, these ones were oozing.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

Eragon looked at her. "I need you to help me heal her."

"Okay, lets do this."

They began to work on healing the elf, doing their best. And when it came to preserving the elf's modesty Eragon and Murtagh left. She stopped once in a while to eat, every time Murtagh was awake while Eragon slept. As dawn broke she finished the last of the wounds. She had been aided by both dragons and felt completely washed as they receded.

When she finished Eragon awoke. "Will she live?"

"I'm not sure but there's a better chance for her than there was." She stumbled as she made her way over to them. Murtagh moved faster than Eragon and helped her up steadying her. Eragon looked troubled at Murtaghs eagerness to help her.

He wasn't quite ready to hand over the responsibility of Essora over to another guy when he had been her friend for years. He noticed that Essora smiled at him as he insisted on her getting some rest, but she persisted.

"But we must ride or they will catch us and then this would have all been in vain."

Murtagh reluctantly gave in but said that she would sleep as he rode behind her. It greatly surprised Eragon that he didn't get a chance to volunteer as he strapped the elf to Saphira. After that was done Saphira and Vrael leaped into the sky.

Essora leaned against Tornac's neck smelling the familiar sent of horses and think about how nice Murtagh was being. Ever since they had last spoken in Gil'ead Eragon had hardly said a word to her, it seemed he was ignoring her and it hurt. The last thing she was aware of was feeling Murtagh's arms around her as he led Tornac.


	14. Chapter 14: Water From Sand

Here you guys are the next chapter hope you like it

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WATER FROM SAND**

When they stopped that evening Essora was sore and tired. She hadn't

gotten much sleep due to the position and the gait of the horse. But she wasn't in a sore mood, Eragon on the other hand seemed testy, and Murtagh

though he was tired seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood given the circumstances.

When the dragons landed Eragon retrieved the elf off of Saphira's back. She noticed that Eragon did this not out of duty but of fondness. It made her heart hurt even more than it did. She didn't notice Murtagh trying to get her attention so that he could help her off of Tornac. When he tugged on the skirt of her dress she looked at him with a slightly vacant look, he noticed, but then she came back and looked saddened. Once he had helped her down he asked her if something was wrong.

"I'm tired that's all a little rest and I'll be good," she said sitting down on a log.

As she sat there Murtagh got her something to eat out of his pack and sat down next to her. Eragon sat across from them as he ate in silence. After a while Murtagh spoke.

"We can't keep up this pace; we aren't gaining any ground on the soldiers. Another day or two and they will be sure to overtake us."

"What else can we do?" snapped Eragon. "If it were just the two of us and you were willing to leave Tornac behind. Saphira could fly us out of here. But with the elf too? Impossible."

Essora was about to speak up but Murtagh spoke first. "What about Essora? She is not invisible you know so start recognizing she's here and not in some far off world."

Eragon didn't even lift his head in her direction or even acknowledge what Murtagh had said. Silence stretched between the two men. Then Murtagh spoke again this time a little more hushed.

"If you want to go your own way, I won't stop you I can't expect Essora, and you along with your dragons to risk imprisonment."

Essora was touched by Murtagh's concern for herself and Eragon, and the dragons. But Eragon didn't seem to appreciate it and he still hadn't looked or said anything to her.

"Don't insult me," he muttered. "The only reason I'm free is because of you. I'm not going to abandon you to the Empire. Poor thanks that would be!"

Murtagh seemed touched by Eragon's words but still bothered by Eragon's lack of including Essora in the conversation about such things that included her also.

"Your words hearten me." He paused. "But that does not solve our problem." He said matter of factly.

At this Essora left the conversation and went wandering around the area with Vrael by her side. She knew that doing this any other time would have been dangerous but she could sense Durza not coming back quite yet, but she knew he eventually would. After a while she stopped and sat on a rock. She that there intently listening to her surroundings and letting Vrael's gentle humming sooth her tender nerves.

Then there was Saphira and next to her was Eragon. She could tell by the look on Eragon's face he really hadn't wanted to find her. She got up silently without another glance at him and walked away, but Vrael hesitated and tried to call her back. But she wouldn't listen there was something else she wanted to do instead.

When she walked back into the clearing Murtagh looked up from Tornac. He noticed she was alone and seemed concerned.

"Where's Vrael?" he asked coming up to her. "And why are the tear stains on your face?"

When had she been crying? She must have while she was walking back trying to drown out both Vrael's and Saphira's voices that had filled her head at the time before she put up barriers.

"He's with Saphira and-," she paused struggling with the name as if it were stuck in her throat not meant to be uttered by her. "Eragon," she said barely audible. She tried to hold back the surge of tears that over whelmed her but it was no good, they overcame her and she began to cry. She crumpled to the ground not wanting to fall over in her grief but after a while strong arms wrapped around her and helped her into standing position and held her as she cried.

After she fell silent she felt a finger rest under her chin and lift her head up. There was Murtagh with concern and something else all over his face. She bent her head down to look away but ended up resting her forehead on his.

"It's all going to be alright," he assured her in a whisper. "Don't bother yourself with anything of burden for I will carry it for you, I will inform you of what our next steps will be as long as I am here with you and Eragon I will stay by your side," he whispered gently as he held her hand firmly in his.

His words comforted her and she raised her down cast eyes and looked into his. What she saw wasn't of any surprise really for it had been growing in her also. What she saw was a fondness that only two could share, she could say it wasn't love but it was close. She felt a tingle run through her body as his lips brushed hers ever so slightly. He was about to kiss her when Eragon returned.

They both looked at him unmoving from their position except for raising their heads in his direction. His face was that of surprise, not the good kind, and then hurt but what ever else they did not see for his face went blank as he approached Murtagh, completely ignoring Essora. When he was a few feet away Essora left but not before giving Murtagh's hand a light squeeze which was returned with a fond glance. Then he turned his attention to Eragon.

"Well is the desert open to us?" he asked.

"It is." Was all Eragon said before going to his blankets and flopping down onto them. He explained how they would receive water including Essora because she was able to do it too, maybe even better than he could. But he didn't say that, not to her any way, but that didn't stop him from thinking it.

Before he fell asleep he thought about what he had seen when he walked into the clearing. Both Essora and Murtagh had their hands clasped in a loving way and it seemed that Murtagh was about to kiss Essora. As the picture flashed through his mind again it struck him.

He felt a mixture of lose, abandonment, and a friendship fading away. How had he not seen this happening? Why had he not seen the signs that Murtagh was growing fond of Essora and Essora fond of Murtagh? Why?

_Because you never paid her any heed. You have completely ignored her even after she healed the elf to save you from embarrassment. _

_Stop Saphira!_

_No I will have my say. And the reason why this has happen is because she found someone that would talk to her and be there for her. _

_I said stop Saphira!_

_And I said no I will have my say! Look at her! Look at what she's been through. She's gone through living hell and will be again soon! And did you even care enough to ask your friend if she was alright? Did you care enough to let her unburden herself on you? Did you care that she might actually love you? _

_And what about me? She hasn't said a word to me!_

_Show's how blind you really are. There have been many a time that she has said things to you and you don't even notice. There have been times that she sat down next to you but you didn't even notice. And also you have been purposely dropping her on Murtagh, who doesn't seem to mind, to take care of her. _

_That's not true!_

_When was the last time she rode with you? Hmm? When was the last time she rode with you?_

_Since before she was taken away._

_Exactly! And you wonder how this could have happened._

_Look I'm sorry._

_Hey don't go apologizing to me, go apologize to her!_ Saphira said as she looked at Essora who was sitting next to Murtagh talking.

Eragon didn't say anything to Saphira until the next morning and he didn't go and apologize to Essora either. He just rolled over and fell asleep. The last thing he saw though before he drifted to sleep was the delicate, beautiful face of the elf.


	15. Chapter 15: Treking the Terrain

Sorry for the lack of posting these I've been busy working on my POTC fic and haven't taken the time to edit the chapter well i have now so here you go hope you enjoy

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: TREKKING THE TERRAIN **

Eragon woke Essora up the next morning. When she saw

him she was confused by his sudden action. She didn't see Murtagh so she asked where he was. Eragon looked somewhat hurt but replied.

"He's filling up the water skins before we leave so I decided to wake you so that when he returns we can leave."

She got up and folded her blankets up and put them in one of Tornac's

saddle bags. Tornac nuzzled her shoulder when she walked passed, she turned and rubbed his neck and stroked his soft nose.

"Why don't you ride with me and Snowfire today?" Eragon asked.

"Don't you think he'll be skitterish around me? I mean he doesn't know me," she said trying to get out of riding with him but not saying so out right.

"Oh no! Snowfire's an excellent horse he won't hurt you or me so don't worry. Go ahead and get used to him and when Murtagh comes back we'll leave," Eragon said guiding her away from Tornac.

She looked around noticing that Vrael wasn't insight. "Where's Vrael?"

"He went scouting." Eragon said shortly.

_Vrael?_

_Yes small one._

_I'm sorry about blocking you out last night._

_Yeah about that, what happened after you left?_

_Well..._

_What?_

_Murtagh almost kissed me._

_What about Eragon?_

_Have you seen the way he's been treating me lately? He's acting like I don't exist._

_He seems to be trying to make amends to me. _

_Yeah I know but I like Murtagh and he's nice and secretly I wished he kissed me._

_But you __love__ Eragon._

_Yeah will he doesn't seem to feel the same way. And if he does why doesn't he show it? Hmm?_

_I don't know. But I do know that he cares for you._

_Yeah as a friend._

_Oh Essora don't go getting your heart broken. Let's get across the desert and then take the next step. Okay?_

_Fine. I'll see you when you land._

_All right._

When she broke contact with Vrael she noticed Murtagh was back and was helping Eragon strap the elf onto Saphira's belly.

"I'm afraid your scales will wear through the ropes." Eragon was saying as she walked up next to them.

"We'll have to check them occasionally for fraying," commented Murtagh.

"Shall we go now?" Essora asked.

Murtagh's eyes sparked dangerously, a tight smile lifting his lips. He glanced back the way they had come, Essora followed suite. She could see the smoke from the soldier's camps.

"I always did like races, and now we are in one for our lives," Murtagh commented as he offered Essora his hand to help her onto Tornac.

"Essora's going to ride with me," Eragon said taking her hand. She looked at Murtagh apologetically but if it bothered him he didn't show it.

Eragon helped her up onto Snowfire then climbed up after her. When he wrapped his arms around her to reach the reigns it didn't have the same kind of sensation when it was Murtagh. Eragon clicked his tongue and Snowfire trotted out of the camp as Saphira jumped into the sky to join Vrael.

For the rest of the day they sped through the land, ignoring discomfort or fatigue. They drove the horses as hard as they could without killing them. Sometimes they dismounted and ran on foot. On these occasions Essora was light on her feet keeping good pace with the two men and the horses. Only twice did they stop to let the horses eat and drink. On the second stop Essora rode with Murtagh and did so the rest of the day.

Though the soldiers of Gil'ead were far behind they had to avoid new ones every time the passed a village or town. Essora guessed the alarm had

been sent out before them. Twice they were nearly ambushed but thanks to Vrael and Saphira's keen sense of smell they avoided it. After the second time Essora suggested they left the trail, which was quickly adopted.

Darkness softened the countryside as evening drew near, bringing a black blanket with it. Through the night the traveled like silent shadows, relentlessly pacing out the miles. In the deepest hour of the night, the ground rose beneath them to form low cactus-dotted hills.

"There's a town, Bullridge, some leagues ahead that we must bypass. They're sure to have soldiers watching for us. We should try to slip by them now while its dark." Murtagh said pointing into the dark.

They decided to do so. After three hours they saw the yellow lanterns of Bullridge. A mass of soldiers patrolled between watch fires scattered around the town. The three muffled their sword sheaths and dismounted. The two men led the horses while Essora did her best not to stumble into unseen holes. They made a wide detour around the town listening attentively to avoid stumbling onto an encampment.

When the town was behind them she relaxed a little, she looked up into the delicately blushed morning sky that warmed the chilly night air just by the colors. They stopped on the crest of a hill to observe their surroundings. The Ramr River was to the left of them and it was also five miles to their right, and as far as she could tell it went on for several more leagues. She estimated that they had traveled close to if not more than sixteen leagues in one day.

Eragon leaned against Snowfire's neck with a pleased look on his face. "Let's find a gully or hollow where we can sleep undisturbed," he said.

They agreed and went in search of a suitable temporary camp sight. They eventually found a small patch of Juniper. Essora laid out the blankets as Murtagh and Eragon untied the elf from Saphira's belly. Vrael watched on as things were carried out to make the camp safe.

"I'll take the first watch and wake you at mid-morning," Murtagh said to Eragon who mumbled his consent as he pulled his blankets up to his chin, which was shortly followed by a series of snores.

Essora stood there spacing for a while, Vrael eventually brought her back into reality. Which wasn't very comfortable, because now that she wasn't moving she felt the pain, not only the physical pain, but mental also.

"Lay down and get some rest," Murtagh said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"You sure? I mean if you want me to I'll take first watch," she offered.

"Oh no I'll be fine until I wake Eragon up...now get some rest," Murtagh insisted as he laid his sword across his lap.

She did so without further protest and quickly fell asleep listening to Eragon's gentile snores.

_There was darkness all around. A suffocating darkness that swallowed you whole. She looked around for an escape but instead she found eyes. Yes they were red, as red as blood. Then the eyes moved forward to reveal a figure, a figure of a Shade. The Shade stretched its hand out in her direction and she was consumed in flame. She could hear the deafening roar of the flame or was it Vrael crying out for her? She couldn't tell for she was focused on the ever-consuming inferno. The Shade reached out again and all was dark._

Essora sat up suddenly. She could feel the pain receding ever so

slowly, as if it wanted to linger and torment her more. He was back! Yes Durza wasn't dead, he never had been, he just had been temporarily inactive. And now he was back by the restoring power of fire.

It hadn't been a dream; no it had actually happened in Durza's original world. He had needed her to complete the process and he had used her. And now he would come and seek her out.

She looked around. The sun was high in the sky indicating it was mid-day. The horses were tethered to a tree and Vrael and Saphira were nowhere in sight. Murtagh was asleep not but a few feet from where she sat, gently snoring with a smile on his unshaven face. She sat there and studied him for some time until she was interrupted.

"He looks so peaceful doesn't he?" came Eragon's inquiring voice.

She kept her face on Murtagh and replied. "Yes very peaceful...Its amazing how you can forget your troubles when you sleep...I just wish I could do the same," she said sorrowfully as she looked down at her lap.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked as he sat down in front of her, he lifted her head up gently so that he could see her eyes.

When he touched her she felt mixed emotions. There was part of her telling her to not let him, but then the other part of her was wishing even this slight touch would never end. She felt a tear run down her right cheek.

"He's back," she said in a light whisper.

"Who? Who's back?" Eragon asked earnestly.

"Durza...the Shade," she said looking into his eyes; more tears streaming down her face.

His face showed shock and alarm. "What?! But that's not possible Murtagh shot him in the head...I saw him die!" Eragon said this with such force that Murtagh stirred. They waited so they wouldn't wake him.

"No, no he never died he just had to heal, rejuvenate if you will. And he's back." They sat silent for a while dwelling upon this reality. "I cannot stay with you it would be too dangerous if he caught both of us. And I don't want to endanger Murtagh or the elf for that matter."

When she said this he looked up at her with alarm. "No...no! You're not going anywhere I'm not letting you run from him and then get caught with no one to protect you. No I won't have it." Eragon said standing up and pacing.

"Eragon I'll have Vrael," she said this as if where the answer to everything.

"Oh and you think he will threaten Durza when he tells him if he try's anything that he'll kill you? No because Vrael loves you too much he would never do anything that could get you killed. And besides even if Durza didn't threaten to kill you he could bring Vrael down without lifting a finger. So that's why I say again you're not going anywhere."

"But what about you, Saphira, Murtagh, and the elf? Surely when Durza finds me he will capture you guy's also."

"I would rather face a thousand Shades and Galbatorix himself than have you face Durza alone. And I strongly believe Murtagh feels the same way."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, you don't know how much that comforts me."

"Probably more than you know," he said as he returned to his post.

He was silent after that, sitting deep in thought. For a while Essora studied his back thoughtfully. After a while she laid back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
